My Choices
by BloodyWizard
Summary: Nouvellement mère, la vie de Bella Swan change complètement. Elle tente tant bien que mal de terminer le lycée et d'avoir une vie normale. Le rapprochement avec quelques habitant de Forks lui fera voir une autre facette de la vie, une facette bien spéciale. Bella devra faire des choix, tracer sa destinée tout en pensant à Emma, sa fille adorée. (Était avant Faire Face à la Réalité)
1. Nouveau Départ

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

 **Vous avez été plus de mille lecteurs en l'espace de quatre jour sur la première version de cette fiction (Faire Face à la Réalité).**  
 **J'en suis grandement satisfaite. De plus, vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur.**

 **Par conséquent, suite à une non-sauvegarde des fichiers des chapitres suivants et un problème avec mon ordinateur, je devrai tous les réécrire et j'ai décidé de publier une deuxième version comportant beaucoup plus de contenu.**

 **Je vous souhaite un excellent passage ici et une bonne lecture.**

* * *

De retour à Forks depuis plus d'un an, je croyais pourtant que c'était terminé ces crises d'angoisse avant le retour au lycée. Les premières semaines, c'était normal puisque l'adaptation n'était pas mon point fort… mais maintenant c'est tout autre chose. Pourtant, je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Peut-être que ma fille âgée de quelques semaines mettait en cause ce manque de sommeil, mais je savais pertinemment que c'était plus profond que ça. Le retour en classe m'affectait au plus haut point. La perception des autres m'affectait au plus haut point. Mais.. Comment est-ce que les mots _lycée_ et _ma fille_ peuvent être liés ? L'histoire est très loin d'un conte de fée où les parents finissent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Par contre, avec du recul, j'étais heureuse d'être entourée d'une petite fille âgée d'un mois. Charlie et Renée avaient été d'un support incroyable durant cette grossesse inattendue, malgré leurs craintes de parents protecteurs. Le _géniteur_ étant absent, j'ai passé du passer le dernier mois à la maison pour m'occuper de cette petite perle. Je mourrais d'inquiétude à l'idée de ne pas terminer ma dernière année de lycée, heureusement que Sue Clearwater, une amie de mon père, eut la gentillesse de se proposer comme baby-sitter durant mes heures de cours. Mon père et moi connaissions Sue depuis des années. Son mari étant décédé depuis peu, je savais que s'occuper de mon bébé lui ferait grand plaisir.

Pour ce premier jour de lycée depuis déjà quatre semaines, je sortis du lit relativement tôt afin de préparer les accessoires nécessaires avant l'arrivée de Sue. Mon père, un homme matinal, était déjà réveillé et installé pour la lecture de son journal. À ma grande surprise, il avait préparé les biberons afin de me sauver du temps.. Et le temps m'était très précieux depuis que j'étais mère.

Depuis la naissance de la huitième merveille du monde, Charlie et moi sommes devenus beaucoup plus complices. Je le sentais beaucoup plus enthousiaste dans sa façon d'être. Je ne pouvais pas nier que depuis fin avril, ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi super. Jessica, Angela, Éric et Mike étaient passés nous rendre visite. Ils me tenaient régulièrement au courant de la matière donnée au lycée et m'apportaient les travaux donnés par les enseignants qui étaient plutôt compréhensifs à mon égard depuis le tout début.  
Jessica m'avait raconté que depuis mon accouchement, j'étais le centre d'attraction. Plusieurs étudiants voulaient obtenir de mes nouvelles, savoir tous les détails croustillants. J'appréhendais beaucoup mon retour puisque je détestais être le joujou. Charlie avait senti ma tension et m'avait offert un café, mon pêché mignon depuis quelques semaines.

« Prête pour le grand jour ? , me demanda Charlie ?  
– On peut dire ça, dis-je un peu tendue. Tu crois que Sue s'en sortira ?  
– Bien sur que oui, me rassura mon père. Tu dois te rappeler qu'elle a élevé deux enfants.  
– J'espère simplement que tout se passera bien, lançai-je en prenant une gorgée de café. »

J'entendis soudainement l'arrivée d'un véhicule. Je regardai par la fenêtre et j'aperçus Sue Clearwater faire son apparition sous le préau. Elle entra sans frapper, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avec son défunt mari. Elle m'enlaça chaleureusement et se contenta de faire la bise à Charlie.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Le sommeil s'est fait difficile, avouai-je.  
– Jacob m'a demandé de vous saluer et d'embrasser sa filleule pour lui, me lança-t-elle. Sa mononucléose lui draine toute son énergie.  
– Il n'a pas de chance ce pauvre Jake, fit mon père qui écoutait toute la conversation.  
– J'espère qu'il pourra revenir rapidement nous rendre visite, dis-je tout simplement avant de remonter à ma chambre pour m'habiller convenablement. »

Je fouillai dans mes tiroirs et je découvris un débardeur gris, une chemise carreauté emprunté à mon père et mon plus beau jeans. J'enfilai le tout rapidement et je jetai un coup d'oeil dans le berceau pour m'assurer que ma fille était toujours endormie. Puisque mes cheveux ne voulaient pas coopérer, je pris un élastique et j'attachai mes cheveux rapidement.  
Je retournai en bas rejoindre Charlie et Sue. Je terminai rapidement mon café et je croquai dans une pomme puis je pris mon sac sur mon épaule.

« Tout ira bien, me dit mon père sur un ton réconfortant.  
– Je l'espère, me contentai-je de répondre.  
– Bonne journée Bella, me lança Sue. Je m'occuperai très bien de ta princesse. »

Je sortis rapidement de la maison et je me retrouvai face à ma nouvelle réalité Tout ce temps passé à la maison était strictement terminé. Ces après-midi à cajoler ma fille, à m'assurer qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Il ne restait que deux semaines avant les examens finaux et par le fait même la graduation. Tout ça paraissait être une éternité.  
Je montai à bord de ma camionnette et je pris quelques secondes pour respirer avant de démarrer le moteur. Je fus prise d'un flot de larme lors du trajet vers le lycée, m'en voulant d'abandonner ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas accuser les hormones pour cette fois-ci. De nombreux souvenirs me venaient en tête, notamment celui du jour où j'ai annoncé ma grossesse à mes parents. Pendant plusieurs semaines, je croyais gâcher ma vie en donnant naissance à moment assez précoce dans ma vie.

 **FLASHBACK**

Mon dix-huitième anniversaire aurait sans doute été fêté dans de meilleures conditions, mais vu mon état, je ne préférais pas trop m'aventurer. Après cinq jours de protestation, ma mère avait accepté de prendre un avion afin qu'on mange ensemble avec Charlie. Les cadeaux physiques n'étaient pas un élément obligatoire dans ma vie et seule la présence de Renée me comblerait.  
Je savais très bien que mon bonheur de la retrouver s'estomperait au bout de quelques instants, vu l'annonce que j'aurais à faire. Mon corps tremblait à l'idée d'annoncer ma grossesse à mes parents. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma vie prendrait ce tournant et il n'était pas question de subir un avortement.

Ma mère préparait quelques hors-d'oeuvre alors que Charlie se contentait de cuisiner son repas préféré et il ne s'y prenait pas trop mal, à ma grande surprise. Lorsque dîner fut près, je descendis, les mains crispées et le coeur battant à toute vitesse. Je pris place à table devant Renée alors que Charlie se contentait du bout de la petite table.

« Phil aurait aimé être là, me lança ma mère. Il avait malheureusement un match de baseball à l'horaire.  
– C'est très bien comme ça, il se rattrapera., répondis-je en prenant un morceau de raviolis.  
– Est-ce que je peux me permettre de t'offrir un verre de vin ? me proposa ma mère. »

C'est à ce moment-là que je baissai le regard et que mon père, en tant qu'homme peu bavard mais très vite d'esprit, comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il se contenta d'ouvrir une bière pour son propre plaisir et un silence s'installa.

« J-je.. », balbutiai-je maladroitement. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. », ajoutai-je en tentant de reprendre le peu de souffle que je possédais.

Je croisais mes mains en dessous de la table et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux spontanément. Bordel, pensai-je. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je n'avais surtout pas envie de pleurer devant mes parents.

« Bella ? demanda Charlie. Que se passe-t-il ?  
– Ne paniquez pas, s'il vous plaît, lançai-je d'une voix sombre.  
– Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins nous expliquer ? s'énerva ma mère.  
– J-je.. Je suis enceinte, bredouillai-je. »

Ma mère poussa un petit bruit aigu alors que Charlie resta neutre et me regarda dans les yeux. J'eus l'impression de mourir intérieurement, je me sentais dénudé de tout point de repère. Le regard de Renée s'assombrit et elle quitta la table pour se recueillir près du comptoir. Mon père tendit sa main d'un réflexe purement paternel et s'était adouci. Je plongeai ma main dans celle de mon père et il la serra d'une force inexplicable. Je me sentis protéger et acceptée par Charlie. Voyant mes yeux rougis par la désolation, mon père se racla la gorge et ma mère se retourna d'un geste brusque. « Renée », dit-il lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes sur ses joues.  
Elle s'avança soudainement près de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux et je soupirai enfin de soulagement. Par réflexe, je déposai une main sur mon ventre.

Tout était bien.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Dès mon entrée dans le parking du lycée, je sentis la centaine de regard se poser sur moi et me pointer du doigt. Je choisis l'une des places les plus près de la porte d'entrée, histoire de ne pas être vue par la foule trop longtemps. Heureusement qu'au loin, je remarquai Tyler et Mike, de bons amis à moi. Je les rejoignis, un peu plus rassurée.

« Déjà de retour ? demanda Tyler. Comment va la nouvelle maman ?  
– J'ai besoin de terminer mon année scolaire, dis-je simplement. Je vous rassure tout de suite, je vais très bien.  
– Qui s'occupe de Emma pendant les heures de classe ? me demanda Mike.  
– La mère de Seth et de Leah Clearwater, annonçai-je. Vous vous souvenez d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Ouais, ouais ! s'exclamèrent les garçons en coeur. »

Je quittai le stationnement où se tenaient Mike et Tyler pour rejoindre les filles, probablement installées à la cafétéria pour les potins du jour. Lorsque je poussai les portes du lycée, j'eus l'impression d'être la star du moment. Je traversai les couloirs sous les yeux d'un groupe de premières années qui connaissaient probablement ma vie.. ou presque. Ma mère m'avait pourtant suppliée au début de ma grossesse de la rejoindre à Jacksonville afin d'éviter les jugements à Forks, mais je ne voulais surtout pas changer mes habitudes de vie. Mes amis étaient ici et il n'était pas question de revivre une seconde adaptation en moins de deux ans.

J'entrai dans la cafétéria et je lançai un sourire plutôt joyeux à Angela, Jessica et Lauren, assise à leur table habituelle. Je les rejoignis et je me sentis soudainement remplie de bonheur. Je retrouvai enfin mon mode de vie habituel.

« Jessica croyait que tu avais choisi de rester chez toi, me lança Angela. Je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous.  
– Comme tu es radieuse ! s'exclama Lauren qui était probablement la personne avec qui je possédais le moins d'affinités dans toute la bande.  
– Je te renvoie la balle alors, dis-je pour satisfaire son bonheur de fille parfaite.  
– Comment se déroule ton retour ? demanda Jessica. Les premières années doivent être carrément excitées de te revoir.  
– Les regards se tournent sur moi, avouai-je. Je ne suis qu'une mère et non la dernière vedette d'une télé-réalité. »

Les filles rigolèrent à ma dernière remarque. Je me sentais un peu comme chez moi même si l'instinct maternel voulait que je retourne à la maison auprès d'Emma. Alors que mes amies rigolaient, j'avais l'impression de commettre l'irréparable en laissant ma fille à la maison. Elle était si petite et vulnérable.. Pourtant, Charlie et ma mère s'étaient mis d'accord pour subvenir à mes besoins et ceux de ma fille sous-condition que je poursuive mes études. Tout ça était bien loin d'une partie de plaisir, malheureusement.

* * *

 **Comme vous avez pu remarquer, si vous avez lu la première version.. Il y a eu un sacré prolongement.**  
 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture.**  
 **Vous pouvez me laisser quelques commentaires/impressions, qu'ils soient positifs ou bien négatifs.**  
 **Est-ce que vous aimez les chapitres plus long ? Manquait-il de contenu ?**

 **À bientôt ! (:**


	2. Apollon

J'avais la vague impression que les prochains jours allaient être très mouvementés. Mis à part les examens de fin de semestre, il y avait la graduation qui angoissait la plupart des étudiants, surtout les filles. Jessica voulait être choisie du comme fer pour ouvrir la cérémonie avec un discours rempli de bonté, quant à Mike, il se demandait toujours s'il allait recevoir son diplôme compte tenu de ses exécrables notes. Pour ma part, je tentais de me tenir à part de tous ces états d'âme qui ne pouvaient qu'être nocifs dans mon cas. Heureusement qu'Angela, la pacifiste, se montrait très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être diplômée et ne se faisait aucune attente pour les prochaines semaines.  
Alors que Lauren s'était éclipsée après une sévère engueulade avec Ben et Tyler, Eric avait ramené une jeune fille à table. Elle semblait être son cobaye pour son dernier article dans le journal étudiant. Le premier trait physique que je remarquai fut sa peau pâle, presque comme de la neige. Sa robe orangée et ses sourcils étonnement parfait lui donnait un air quasi-professionnel. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, bien peignés. Je n'avais jamais vu cette fille auparavant et en tant que personne curieuse, je glissai quelques mots à l'oreille de Jessica, assise à ma droite.

« Tu la connais ? chuchotai-je.  
– C'est Alice Cullen, dit-elle en un souffle. Elle organise une soirée pour fêter la graduation et Eric voulait en faire un article.  
– Elle m'est peu familière, lançai-je. »

Quelques instants plus tard, je tournai la tête et je remarquai l'arrivée d'un garçon au physique imposant. Il adressa un sourire jovial à la dénommée Alice, assise devant moi. Il avait plusieurs très commun avec la fille dont sa peau pâle et ses dents blanches. Son visage bien formé était un atout. Mon regard contemplait l'inconnu sans cesse, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer auparavant ? Son regard se plongea soudainement dans le mien et je découvris ses pupilles topazes pour la première fois. J'étais bouche-bée et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Jessica remarqua mon engouement pour le garçon et me donna un puissant coup de coude qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Elle rigolait de plus bel et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil. Eric termina son entretient « privé » avec Alice et pour me faire rougir, Jessica décida de prendre les devants.

« Éric, tu ne présentes pas Bella ? demanda-t-elle en chantonnant.  
– Tu ne connais donc pas Alice ? me questionna Eric.  
– Du tout, lançai-je. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler mon absence d'un mois ?  
– Pourtant, ils sont à Forks depuis si longtemps, me dit mon ami. »

Le garçon dont le prénom m'était toujours inconnu m'accorda un sourire en coin et je crus glisser légèrement de ma chaise. Eric décida enfin de faire les présentation et je saluai Alice d'une façon très courtoise.

« Et voici Edward, mon frère, lança-t-elle.  
– J'ai cru remarqué, dis-je maladroitement. Vous avez des traits plutôt familiers. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et je pus observer la dentition parfaite de l'apollon devant moi. Je fus plutôt déçue lorsqu'il annonça son départ. Je levai timidement le bras pour le saluer, même si je fus certaine qu'il ne l'aie pas remarqué. Le déjeuner se termina sur une note positive et j'eus la chance de m'entretenir quelques instants avec Alice qui semblait être une personne très bien. J'enviais beaucoup sa démarche gracieuse et ses pas, dignes d'une danseuse de titre professionnelle.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu côtoies mes copains ? demandai-je timidement.  
– Je ne les côtoies pas vraiment, me dit-elle. C'est la fête que j'organise qui a intéressé Eric.  
– Combien de gens attends-tu pour cette fête ? questionnai-je.  
– Environ quatre-vingt personne ou un peu plus, m'avoua Alice. Tu viendras ?  
– Je ne crois pas, dis-je. Je dois m'occuper de mon bébé puisque je suis absente la plupart du temps les jours de semaine. »

C'était un fait inévitable, les fêtes et tout ça n'étaient presque plus possibles dans mon cas. J'avais de nombreuses responsabilités à prendre face à Emma et je ne voulais surtout pas prioriser une vulgaire soirée de graduation.

« Je comprends totalement, me dit-elle. J'espère que tout se passe bien avec il ou bien elle.  
– Emma est une petite fille adorable, lançai-je en souriant. »

Je sentis beaucoup de compassion provenant de la presque inconnue rencontrée lors du repas. La cloche retentit et je regagnai les salles de classe pour y passer l'après-midi. J'attendais avec impatience mon retour à la maison, histoire de boire un bon café glacé et de cajoler mon bébé.

* * *

Aussitôt que la cloche retentit à 15h15 comme à l'habitude, je me précipitai vers la sortie et me rendit à ma camionnette. Je déposai mon sac à dos sur le siège passager et je démarrai le moteur. Lors du trajet jusqu'à la maison, le sourire d'ivoire qu'avait d'Edward Cullen me revint en tête. Son visage parfait, sa voix suave, ses yeux.. J'en frissonais. Je tentai tant bien que mal de l'effacer de ma mémoire, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Je garai mon véhicule dans l'allée et j'entrai rapidement dans la maison. Je retrouvai mon père au salon, bière et croustilles à porté de la main. Comme à chaque lundi, il terminait un peu plus tôt au poste. Il en profitait pour nettoyer la maison, faire la lessive et surtout pour regarder le Baseball.

« Bella, c'est toi ? demanda mon père.  
– Bien sur que c'est moi, lançai-je amusée.  
– T'as passé une bonne journée ? m'interrogea mon père. Ont-ils été sympas avec toi ?  
– Ouais, c'était bien, dis-je tout simplement.  
– Je suis soulagé, m'avoua-t-il. La réaction des autres m'inquiétait.  
– Papa, je n'ai pas commis un meurtre, lançai-je. J'ai eu un bébé.  
– Je sais bien Bella, mais les jeunes parfois peuvent être cruels, m'expliquait-il. »

Mon père avait toujours été un homme protecteur et rempli de bonnes intentions. Il voulait mon bien, mon bonheur et je lui en étais entièrement reconnaissante. Je retournai à la cuisine et je pris quelques raisins ainsi qu'un verre de lait pour calmer ma fringale de fin d'après-midi. Je montai ensuite à ma chambre et je retrouvai Emma, gazouillant dans son couffin.  
Ses yeux bruns chocolats étaient grand ouverts et elle semblait très éveillée. Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et lui embrassai le front. Délicate, c'est ce qu'elle était. Une vraie petite poupée de porcelaine. Je caressai son nez et sa petite bouche d'un doigt et je ramassai sa tétine tombée au fond du couffin pour la lui redonner.  
Je la serrai dans mes bras, pas trop fort, mais juste assez pour lui transmettre une immense dose d'amour.

Je descendis tranquillement à la cuisine avec Emma afin d'avoir un oeil dessus pendant la préparation du repas. Je récupérai sa balancelle au salon et je l'installai à l'intérieur pendant la cuisson des steaks.  
Après trente minute, le repas était sur la table et prêt à être dévoré. Mon père me rejoignis et Emma était gazouillait toujours dans sa balancelle non loin de la table. Charlie rigola et je fis pareil.

« Depuis qu'elle est là, tu sembles très épanouie, fit remarquer mon père.  
– Tu n'as pas tord, lançai-je. Elle me rend si fière.  
– Tu es une mère extraordinaire. »

Touchée par les paroles de mon père, je le remerciai de sa présence et de son indulgence envers Emma et moi. Vivre avec un nouveau né n'avait rien de bien facile. Elle pleurait beaucoup la nuit et je savais très bien que Charlie avait besoin de sommeil vu ses longues journées au travail.  
Charlie était définitivement le meilleur père à mes yeux. J'éprouvai beaucoup de reconnaissance envers lui.

Après le repas et une bonne discussion avec Charlie, je pris ma fille dans mes bras et je lui donnai son biberon. Ses yeux bruns chocolat étaient définitivement pareils au miens. Elle avait une odeur particulière et tout d'elle me plaisait. Les premiers jours suite à l'accouchement avaient été très difficiles pour moi. Ce fut une longue période d'ajustement mais, heureusement que tout allait pour le mieux maintenant.  
Je montai à la salle de bain et j'installai Emma dans la baignoire pour bébé. Je passai un moment spécial avec elle, comme à chaque soir. Je lui enfilai ensuite un pyjama propre et je pris place dans la chaise placée près de mon lit. Les meubles étaient très entassés puisque il n'y avait que deux chambre ; celle de Charlie et la mienne. Comment est-ce qu'une table à langer, un couffin et d'innombrables accessoires avaient pu entrer dans cette pièce ? Un miracle, certainement.

Au bout d'une heure, Emma dormait dans mes bras. J'embrassai son front et je la déposai dans son couffin en prenant bien soin de fermer la lumière. Je pris maladroitement ma trousse et un pyjama propre et je sautai dans la douche. J'y passai environ 30 minutes à repasser en boucle les événements du jour, y comprit ma rencontre avec Edward Cullen.  
Vers 21h30, je tentai d'ouvrir mes bouquins pour étudier un peu. Je n'y arrivai malheureusement pas et je fus distraite par la réception d'un nouveau courriel. Je laissai tomber mes bonnes intentions de révision et j'ouvris rapidement le message.

 _De : Eric Yorkie_

 _À : Vous, Jessica Stanley et 86 autres destinataires_

 _Objet : Fiesta du 10 juin_

 _Hé toi qui lit ce message,_

 _Je t'annonce en primeur la tenue d'une immense fête, organisée par nul autre que Alice Cullen._  
 _Le tout se déroulera à son domicile après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes._

 _Veuillez porter attention à l'article du journal étudiant qui sera disponible à l'accueil dès demain, 8:00._

 _RSVP : Avant le 6 juin, directement à l'organisatrice._  
 _Le lieu et l'heure vous seront dévoilé à ce moment._

 _Hasta la Vista,_  
 _Eric Yorkie_  
 _Responsable de l'éditorial au journal étudiant du Lycée de Forks_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire par le quasi-professionnalisme de mon ami, je m'imaginais bien passer une soirée au même endroit que le Dieu Grec rencontré ce midi. Oui, maintenant l'invitation était plutôt alléchante. J'éteignis mon ordinateur et je plongeai dans mon lit pour réfléchir à tout ça.  
Je me rappelai les paroles de Charlie dites il y a quelques jours.. « Le jour de ta graduation, je m'occuperai d'Emma, que tu le veules ou non. Un événement de la sorte ne se vit qu'une fois. »  
Je tentai de m'endormir tôt pour récupérer tout le sommeil perdu la nuit derrière et aussi parce que la nuit porte conseil, apparemment.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2.**  
 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**  
 **Qu'avez-vous penser de la rencontre entre Bella/Alice ou Bella/Edward ?**  
 **Comment les prochains jour se dérouleront pour Bella ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ou d'émettre vos hypothèses, elles sont toujours plaisante à lire.**  
 **Seul le temps nous le dira. ;)**


	3. Weirdo

Vendredi arriva plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru. Les derniers jours furent plaisant à vivre pour plusieurs raisons : la présence du soleil, l'arrivée de juin et ma bonne humeur. Mardi, mercredi et jeudi avaient été des jours relativement chargés et j'attendais avec impatience la cloche finale de 15h15 qui marquerait également le début du week-end. Alice et Edward Cullen n'étaient pas revenus au lycée depuis lundi et je m'impatientais de revoir les pupilles topaze du garçon. Eric m'avait expliqué qu'à la fin du printemps, lorsque les quelques jours de soleil font leur apparition, la famille Cullen part en camping afin de « se ressourcer ».

Assise à la cafétéria avec Angela et Jessica avant le début des cours, je présentais les dernières photos de ma fille via mon téléphone portable. Elle évoluait constamment et mes copines étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de la voir grandir. Elles s'étaient très attachées à Emma et elles attendaient avec impatience qu'elle grandisse pour l'achat de vêtements tendances pour fillettes.

Ma fréquence cardiaque augmenta d'une vitesse incroyable lorsque j'aperçus Edward et Alice pousser les portes de la cafétéria. J'eus une accumulation de salive, un frisson passager et un redressement drastique. Jessica me regardait d'un air amusé alors que je semblais plutôt tendue.  
« Hé ! Venez ! », cria Jess en faisant de nombreux gestes ridicules qui me rendirent mal à l'aise. Alice se dirigea vers nous, suivie de son semblable. La rougeur de mes joues était indescriptible.

« Auriez-vous vu Éric ? lança Alice généralement.  
– Il n'est toujours pas arrivé, répondit Angela.  
– Oh d'accord ! dit Alice d'un ton plutôt déçu. Dans ce cas , nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps.  
– Joignez-vous plutôt à nous, proposa Jessica. N'est-ce pas les filles ? »

Plusieurs envies me passèrent par la tête et donner un coup de poing à Jessica venait en première position. Alice sembla hésiter et elle jetai un coup d'oeil à son frère qui secoua la tête en guise de réponse positive. Ils prirent place à notre table et je crus cesser de respirer pour quelques instants.

« Alors ce séjour en camping ? demanda Angela.  
– Très bien, répondit l'apollon de sa voix suave.  
– Vous en avez de la chance, lança Jess, j'aurais préféré quitter pour quelques jours de camping plutôt que faire les nombreux devoirs remis par Banner. »

La discussion se poursuivit entre eux. Je me contentai d'écouter, ne sachant pas quoi dire et comment agir sans paraître trop ridicule. Alice revint sur le sujet de la fête organisée le vendredi suivant et je remarquai l'engouement qu'avaient Jessica et Angela pour l'événement.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu viendras ? me demanda Edward, ce qui me fit sursauter.  
– Je passerai probablement la soirée avec ma fille, lançai-je.  
– Bella ! protesta Jessica. Charlie t'as dit qu'il s'occuperait d'Emma, ce sera une soirée d'enfer.  
– Tu es la bienvenue chez nous, lança Alice. Je comprends ton engagement au près de ta fille, mais ce serait sympa que tu viennes.  
– Je devrai y aller tôt ou tard, dis-je d'un ton presque furieux. Charlie protestera toute la soirée si je reste à la maison le soir de ma graduation. »

Ils rirent tous, sans exception. Le sourire d'ivoire d'Edward Cullen me faisait perdre de la lucidité et je m'en voulais beaucoup d'être incapable de résister à son physique si imposant.  
La cloche retentit pour le premier cours de la journée. Jessica, Alice et Angela quittèrent de leur côté ayant ce cours en commun. Je me retrouvai seule et vulnérable face à Edward Cullen. Mes jambes devinrent molles et mes yeux dévièrent de tous les sens.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ta classe ? me demanda-t-il.  
– Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, lançai-je.  
– Et si j'en ai envie ? relança-t-il.  
– Alors tu peux me suivre, dis-je en un souffle. Je dois me rendre à ma classe de Sciences politiques. »

Sa proposition m'avait surprise, mais me plaisait bien. Je n'étais cependant pas totalement certaine de la réalité de la situation, mais lui demander de me pincer serait probablement la chose la plus bizarre au monde. Je me contentai d'avancer et d'entendre ses pas fermes derrière les miens.  
Je me retournai vers lui et j'analysai ses traits physiques et son habillement. Son jean noir s'agençait parfaitement avec le t-shirt gris ainsi que la couleur de sa peau. Je tentai de dévier encore une fois mon regard pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon intérêt son apparence. Edward Cullen était certainement l'un des plus bel homme de tout Forks et du continent Nord-Américain.

« Comment se passe la maternité ? me questionna-t-il.  
– Bah.. B-bien, balbutiai-je. Ma fille est un excellent bébé, elle me comble.  
– Et est-ce que son père te comble aussi ? questionna Edward à nouveau.  
– Quoi ? lançai-je. Oh.. Oui. Il me comble beaucoup, mentis-je.  
– Si tu es heureuse alors, c'est ce qui compte, me dit-il avant de me saluer puisque nous étions arrivé devant la classe de Sciences politique. »

Maladroitement, je lui adressai un signe de la main. Avait-il fait une allusion à ma vie amoureuse ? Probablement que oui. Mon coeur battait la chamade et j'ignorais la raison de ce mensonge, mais aussi la raison de sa curiosité. Je gagnai rapidement ma place en classe et je passai le cours à regarder par la fenêtre et me repasser en boucle la dernière question d'Edward. Troublée, c'est ce que j'étais. Il me fascinait. Tout de lui me fascinait en réalité.  
En temps normal, j'aurais couru raconter tout à Angela ou bien Jessica, mais je préférai garder cette discussion pour moi pour l'instant.  
À l'entre-cours, je croisai son regard mais, je l'ignorai complètement étant très mal à l'aise. Je gagnai rapidement ma seconde classe sans me mêler à mes amis.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le troisième chapitre. Je sais, il est plus court que les autres, navré.**

 **J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié la lecture.**

 **N'ayez pas peur de me laisser votre opinion, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.**  
 **Le chapitre 4 sera en ligne durant le week-end.**

 **Merci à tout mes reviewer, vous êtes super.**

 **Bisous. (:**


End file.
